


You will never know (I would never let you know)

by TakiNokatomo



Series: The Holmes with songs [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AtleastthatiswhatMycroftthinks, Druguse, Love, M/M, OnesidedMycroftHolmes/Sherlock Holmes, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Sherlockholmmes, TheHolmwsagainsttheworld, father - Freeform, mummy - Freeform, mycroftholmes, pinning, sadlove, tragiclove, whydoiusethistags, youngercharacters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakiNokatomo/pseuds/TakiNokatomo
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Series: The Holmes with songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540744
Kudos: 8





	You will never know (I would never let you know)

_It breaks my heart 'cause I know you're the one for me_   
_Don't you feel sad there never was a story obviously?_

_It never be, oh_

Mycroft still remembers the first time he had seen his brother, mesmerized by the small human being, what the seven year old didn't know was that his baby brother would hold his heart strings for the rest of their lives. He was always there when little Sherlock need something, always there to help him out with experiments and teach him everything. You couldn't see one without the other far behind. That was until the older brother left for his studies, leaving the eleven year old Sherlock behind. The feeling of loneliness Mycroft had since he had left revealed themselves to be love for his brother. One he was able to understand completely one Christmas where he saw a sixteen year old Sherlock, his little brother had become a gorgeous young man whom every sculptor of the Classic and Hellenistic period would have want to have as a model. The realization hit him that night, when he had woken up from a explicit dream that involved both of them, and just as a blind man seeing for the first time, Mycroft saw how his feelings for his brother had changed over the years and what the feeling of loneliness while they were apart really meant. Taking a decision that night, which only made their already starting estranged relationship only get worse, he will bury his feelings. Thus the complicated relationship started to get deeper.

* * *

_And you will never know_   
_I will never show_   
_What I feel, what I need from you, no_

_And you will never know  
I will never show  
What I feel, what I need from you_

The years became harder on both of them and Sherlock took into the temptation of drugs. Mycroft was always watching him, ready to pull him out of every drug den he was in. Crying every time he saw his brother fighting death. Never being able to sleep when Sherlock was in the hospital. Mycroft had found the guy, monster, who had sold Sherlock the first drugs he had taken, making sure that he would never be found again. Mycroft made sure that Sherlock was always being watched, he made sure to always be close, Mycroft couldn't let his love die, it would kill him too.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Sherlock?" Mycroft asked one night, sitting on a chair next to an unconscious Sherlock. He was almost to late this time, the drugs had almost taken him. New tears started to fall from his eyes, taking Sherlock hand in his, he kissed the back of it. 

"Please, stop Sherlock. For both of our sakes." He whispered.

* * *

_And with every smiles come my reality: irony_   
_You won't find out what has been killing me_

_Can't you see me, can't you see?_

Sherlock had woken up, not daring to open his eyes, the headache would only get worse if he did. He know where he was, had heard Mycroft picking him up to take him to an hospital. What he didn't know was the effect that his action had on his big brother. Mycroft, his big brother, was crying something he had never done. He was begging him to stop, another thing that Sherlock would have never think to hear from his brother. The only thing he wanted to do was pull Mycroft into a hug, ask, no beg for forgiveness and kiss him until the tears will stop. Sherlock vowed that moment that he will stop, become a man his brother would be proud of and maybe even one he would want as a partner, just as much as Sherlock wanted him for as long as he can remember. Thus the consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes, was born. He had found a new flat, a flatmate and hadn't touch a drug ever since. Day with day he changed himself for the better, the only thing he couldn't change was the thought that had driven him to the drugs. The thought that told him what a freak he is for loving his brother. Now, instead of the drugs, mean comments where his way to make those feeling disappear, in his mind it was better the best plan, even if it hurt him more to say the hurtful words to Mycroft, than for Mycroft to hear them. Mycroft is his everything.

* * *

_And you will never know_   
_I will never show_   
_What I feel, what I need from you, no_

When they were both planning everything for the events of Sherlock and Moriarty, both of them felt like time had stopped and the had gotten what they had wished for in years. Mycroft hated the villain with all his being, hated what Sherlock will have to go though. He was able to contain his jealously of what the doctor means to Sherlock but now it had become harder. Sherlock was ready to die for him and it hurts him more than anything else. The doctor had something Mycroft had wanted for years, Sherlock's affection. He would have to get used to it, Sherlock's happiness is what is more important to him. And right now, he would do anything to keep Sherlock safe and sound. Mycroft dislikes the legwork, this time he would love it.

* * *

  
_And you will never know_  
_I will never show_  
_What I feel, what I need from you, no, no_

Moriarty had to die, and he will, Sherlock had a mission which he will fulfill. The moment that dreadful man had told him that he will burn his heart of him, Sherlock had panicked. His mind had pictured Mycroft, one moment his big brother was standing powerful and then he saw him dead. He will do anything to keep Mycroft safe, even if he had to die for it. Their plan was perfect, one step of the roof, the help of Molly and he was a dead man. He know that there are people who will mourn him, that didn't matter much to Sherlock. He was a man of to war, to safe his love.

* * *

_You will never know_   
_I will never show_   
_What I feel, what I need from you_

_No, no, no, no, you'll never know_   
_No, no, no, you'll never know_   
_No, no, no_

_Love me, love me, love me, love me, no_

Sherlock knows that he shouldn't be sneaking into Mycroft's house, he had died a few hours ago and somebody could see him, it didn't matter to the detective, he needed to see Mycroft. He needs to tell him everything, incase he won't return. He found his brother in his living room, an untouched glass of whiskey at the table, looking into the fire.

"Mycroft." Sherlock whispered walking further into the room, stopping once he was standing next to the other man. 

"Sherlock. What are you doing here?" Mycroft asked standing up to look into Sherlock's eyes. "You should be getting ready."

"I needed to see you." Sherlock response, it is now or never. "There is something you need to know, Mycie." When had he stopped calling him that. It doesn't matter, he will do it again from now on.

"Sherlock, I..." Mycroft stopped talking and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." He whispered, thanking him for coming and fulfilling something both of them need.

Sherlock returned the hug, he took a deep breath, his senses filled with Mycroft's scent. "I love you Mycie. More than I should." He confessed and let his hands touch Mycroft's face pulling him in for a kiss, letting it talk for him.

The shock that had taken over Mycroft at the beginning of the confession had disappeared once he felt Sherlock's lips. He melted into it, returning it with all his heart. "I love you too, Sherlock." He said smiling.

Both brothers had a few tears in their eyes as they sat together talking for a while about their feelings, before they both explored their new relationship.

* * *

_And you will never know_   
_I will never show_   
_What I feel, what I need from you, no, no_

_You will never know_   
_I will never show_

The next day Sherlock had woken up just as the sun rises, had gotten dressed and left after kissing Mycroft's cheek. Now he had a reason to return, he will fulfill his promise to his brother to return. Two hours later he was on the way to the plane that would take him to his first destination, the first of many that stand between him and his life with Mycroft. Sherlock didn't expected Mycroft to be sitting in the plane.

"Are you ready to destroy the rest of Moriarty." Mycroft asked. 

Sherlock nodded. "As ready as I can be." He said, able to deduce that Mycroft has decide to join him. "Why?" He only asked.

"I couldn't let you go alone." Mycroft answered, walking over to Sherlock. "Especially knowing how you feel about me." He added kissing Sherlock tenderly. "It is us against the world." Mycroft smirked.

Sherlock smirked back. "The game is on." He said and pulled Mycroft back into a kiss.

_What I feel, what I feel, what I feel_

_What I need, what I need from you, no!_

* * *


End file.
